


Stud Muffin

by amayakumiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cas mention, M/M, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Past Castiel/Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayakumiko/pseuds/amayakumiko
Summary: It was supposed to be just another Monday. But a (not so) innocent trick by Gabriel might make it into something better.
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Stud Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2013 for Optimisam's birthday.

“Morning Sammy!” Gabriel called as he flung open the doors of the Roadhouse Cafe, arms full of that mornings pastry delivery. Sam kept restocking the to-go coffee cups and lids, ignoring Gabriel’s theatrics.

“Morning Gabriel. You’re late.”

“Better late than never!” Gabriel said, not missing a beat.

“So what’s todays delivery?” Sam said, turning around and rolling his eyes.

“It’s Muffin Monday Sam!” He noisily put the trays on a table and pointed at each of the oversized muffins in turn. “Cherry Pie, Apple Cinnamon, Blueberry Cheesecake and Dark Chocolate Raspberry Mousse” He waggled his eyebrows and started to load up the display case.

Sam grabbed the delivery slip off the top of the stack and skimmed through it.

“Dark Chocolate Raspberry Mousse? I don’t suppose you had anything to do with that one, hmm?”, he said as he scribbled his name by the X.

“Honestly? Not this time.” Gabriel stood up and started to walk around to the customers side of the counter, peeling the wrapper off a muffin to eat. “This Marvelous Mousse Muffin was created entirely by Cas. It’s the latest in his plans to woo the Princess Meg.” He viciously bit a large chunk out of one side then turned to show it to Sam. “See. The muffin is dark chocolate and the filling is raspberry. Meg’s favorite combo.”

Sam pushed the signed copy over and leaned on the display case, head perched on his fist.

“He knows that she’s on truck duty down by the Admin Building, right?”

“Why do you think I’m here? He’s staring at her creepily as we speak.” Gabriel sprayed crumbs all over the counter as he spoke, eliciting a look of disgust from Sam. Gabriel ignored it and continued talking. “When do you think they’ll pull their heads out of their asses and fuck?”

“Well, considering its Meg, it should have happened already, but considering its Cas, it will happen… never.” Sam shrugged. If they ever got their act together, they would be the oddest of odd couples, but for all their weirdness, it was obvious they cared for each other. 

“So, speaking of couples that should be, when are you going to get your act together and ask our dear Professor Singer out?”

He blushed minutely and turned his back, starting to put Gabriels regular order of coffee together.

“Caramel latte, extra syrup, extra whipped cream, right?” 

“Right. Add an extra shot of espresso.” Gabriel absently brushed the crumbs off the front of his shirt then pointed at Sam’s back.

“ And don’t think that I’m dropping this, because I’m not. When are you going to grow a pair and ask Bobby out on a date?”

Sam was silent as his made Gabriel’s drink. Soon the smell of warm coffee and sweet sugar filled the shop. Gabriel inhaled deeply, a goofy smile settling on his face. Soon Sam slid the finished coffee over the counter, sans lid. Gabriel drew his finger through the mound of whipped cream on the top of it and stuck it in his mouth, practically moaning.

“He’s not interested in me Gabriel.” Sam said, breaking the silence.

Gabriel laughed. “Listen. I have seen not interested, Samsquatch, and Bobby, he ain’t it. He’s interested.” He lazily ate another fingerful of cream.

“He’s not interested! We’re friends, and that’s all we’ll ever be. We’re not even that, Gabe. We’re more like favorite employee/favorite customer levels right now. He only talks to me about his work. I’ve gotten personal information out of him TWICE. Yeah he stays during the morning rush, but by the time It’s over he’s gone- I’ve checked his schedule before, he doesn’t have a class then so its not like he has somewhere to be. He barely calls me by name, he calls me Kid or Son. And let me tell you- its a treat to know that the person you have a crush on thinks of you as a kid. ” Sam looked down at the counter angrily picked at one of the stickers by the register. 

Gabriel dropped his head onto the counter and started muttering under his breath.

“I swear to God, these two idiots deserve each other” He continued, more loudly. " Bobby’s in here every day, but before you came into town he’d be here 3 days, a month. You manage to make him LAUGH , not just that “you’re an idiot” laugh- a real laugh. He blatantly shows off for you, talking about his work, asking for your opinions, is more animated… He seems happy, Sam. In a way he wasn’t before.”

Sam continued to pick at the sticker, more out of resignation than anger at this point.

“He deserves better than an ex-druggie who lives with his brother and works at a coffee shop. I’m no good for him.” 

The bell over the door rang and a young womans yelled down the cafe at them

“Are you guys open? The sign says you open at eight, and its quarter past right now.” She trailed off and looked hopeful.

“We sure are! Welcome to the Roadhouse, what can I get you this morning.?” Sam replied, and gestured at Gabriel to get his trays off the tables.

“Ah… Do you guys have a special today? I’m in an experimental mood.” The girl said, pulling dried paint out of her hair.

“Raspberry Mocha Latte.” Sam replied.

"Great. Give me the biggest one you’ve got.” She sighed and leaned on the counter.

“Wasn’t it on the signboard out front?” Gabriel asked as he collected his things.

“What signboard out front?”

“ Damn. I completely forgot to set up the signboard this morning” Sam groaned.

“I’ll do it!” Gabriel offered.

“I can put the sign out there Gabe, it’s not a big deal”

“Nonsense Sam! You’ve got a customer, who needs their morning caffeine fix. You take care of them, and I’ll write your sign. Put these artiste hands to good use. Raspberry Mocha Latte, right?“

Sam started to protest but the customer pointedly rang the service bell. Clapping his hand over it, he plastered on his ‘customers come first’ smile and made her drink, trying to keep an eye on Gabriel. All he saw was a grin and the occasional flash of chalk. A small wave of customers came in and Sam lost himself in the rhythm of the work. By the time all they were all settled Gabriel was gone, the sign already set up outside.

He watched as Allison and Amanda, walked past the front of the coffee shop and stop in front of the signboard, look at each other and grin. Allison stuck her head in the door while Amanda whipped out her phone and took a picture of it.

“Nice signboard Sam.” Allison called out, a grin still on her face.

“Thanks, I’ll tell Gabriel next time he comes in.”  
“Gabriel?” her face fell and she sounded confused.

“Yeah.” He grabbed two cups, writing a name one name each. “ Are you up for something different or your usu-” he looked up and she was gone. He moved to the right and saw her outside the sign, pointing at it and talking to Amanda. He couldn’t read their lips from the glare off the window, but from the looks on their faces, the sign couldn’t be good. God damn, Gabriel and his stupid tricks.

He came out from around the counter and made it halfway to the door before they came in.

“Hey, Sam!” Amanda said cheerily.

“Hey, what did Gabriel put on the sign?”

“What, no hello, how are you doing, how was your Saturday night? “ Allison wrapped her arm around Sam’s shoulders swinging him around back towards the counter. “It was WONDERFUL by the way. I played Drunken Dragons and kicked a dragon’s ass all by myself. Don’t fuck with a dwarf Sam, it won’t end well. Anyway, that’s I need a Double Americano. Please.” She pushed him around to the opposite side of the counter and blinked up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

“ Can I get a Chai Latte? I was hit with inspiration! Stayed up all night working on my big bang.” Amanda said.

“Big bang?” Sam questioned, steeping her tea.

“Yeah, its a long form fic collaboration thing. I write the fic and then an artist does an illustration or two for it.” She yawned into hand and smiled. “ I’ve finally got people on the USS Sonny! I’m over the moon.”

Sam listened with half an ear as Allison and Amanda talked about her story, smiling as he slid over their drinks.

“Thank you!” They chirped in unison and walked over to their usual booth, each pulling out a tablet and sharing each others company as they worked.

Sam started to reface the display case and move the empty trays into the back of the store. He was pushing a stack onto a shelf when he heard the bell ring, signaling a new customer. 

“I’ll be right with you!” he yelled. Blowing his hair out of his face he grunted and pushed them into place. He nodded with satisfaction and walked into the front of the store, wiping his hands on his apron. He smiled, broad and happy, when he saw Bobby standing in front of the counter.

“Hey Bobby!” he said.

Bobby only grunted in response and put the outside signboard onto the counter.

“You better tell Gabriel to stop spreading these lies. It’ll ruin your reputation.”

The board read: “ Today your Barista is… Hella fucking gay, and Desperately single! Today I recommend… that a certain scruffy Professor of Ancient Myths and Legends comes with me out on a date before I explode from sexual tension.”

Sam looked up and glared at Allison and Amanda, who were staring at the two men in rapt attention. Amanda looked into his eyes and glared back. 

“Don’t you dare Sam Winchester.” She mouthed. “Man up, tell him the truth.”

Making a quick decision- the stupid kind Dean was more known for than he was- he tapped the black board.

“What if it’s not a lie?” He said quietly. 

“What?” Bobby said, sounding genuinely surprised.

“I said, What if it wasn’t a lie.” He looked up from the board and into Bobby’s eyes, his voice conveying a confidence and hope he far from felt. “What if every single thing on that board was true. Especially the part where I want to go out on a date with you.”

The silence in the room was tangible and he watched the emotions flicker past on Bobby’s face. Confusion, anger, and then -finally- hope. 

“Well, then,” Bobby started off, slowly. “ I guess I would have to ask you if you wanted to go to the school Art Museum sometime after your shift today. They’re got an exhibit up on Ancient Japanese Monsters that I’ve been meaning to go to. I’d really like it if you’d join me. Sam.”

Sam couldn’t have controlled the grin spreading over his face even if he wanted to.

“I would love to. I get off here around two. I’ll meet you at the museum around Three o’clock.”

“Sounds great.” Bobby smiled at Sam then rapped his knuckles on the signboard. “I’ll get out of your hair. I’ve got stuff I need to get done.”

“Right, right. Of course. See you at three!” Sam called out as the over-the-door bell signaled Bobby’s exit.

As soon as the door shut, applause and whistles broke out from Allison and Amanda’s booth.

“Shut up” he told them good-naturedly. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the signboard that changed his life, sending a copy to Bobby before wiping the slate clean.


End file.
